The use of transition windows or panes in automobiles to prevent ultraviolet and infra-red solar energy penetration for purposes of enhancing user comfort and reducing power requirements for air-conditioning is known—however, the darkened interior resulting from the transition panes or windows tend to make the interior of the automobile appear dull and creates the appearance of an unnatural illumination in departure from daylight. Further, due to the desire to obtain a transmission range for photochromic windows, a sacrifice to the interior of the “warm” colors of natural light such as blue and green are surrendered upon darkening of the transition windows in the automobile. Moreover, the outside illumination to a passenger interior to the automobile gives the daylight a darker appearance that suggest a point later in time in the day than is actually the case.